


First kiss and the dark room

by bluekwj



Series: Woochan's Chronicles [1]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluekwj/pseuds/bluekwj
Summary: Stray Kids was practicing for the past few weeks for its next comeback. During the practicing, Woojin was struggling to finish the last steps of the new choreography. Realizing it, Chan decided to help him, staying until after the practicing time while the other members returned to the dorm early. What Chan and Woojin did not expect was that they would both be locked in the practicing room during a blackout caused by the heavy rain that was raging outside.





	First kiss and the dark room

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is Blue! This fic is one of the memories Chan and Woojin discussed in "Memories", so check it out as well! All my fics occur in the same universe, even though I don't post it in chronological sequence. So keep reading my works to find the references and associate them with one another! English is not my first language, so it's possible that there's still some writing problems, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Woojin woke up early that morning. When he reached the kitchen, he noticed that none of the members had gotten up yet. He yawned and stretched himself to try to get his sleepiness away. Since he knew he couldn’t sleep again, he decided to prepare the breakfast, so all of them could arrive early at the JYP building. Wearing the apron, Woojin made, within some minutes, some pancakes, coffee and orange juice, since he knew Chan didn’t like coffee.

“Oh, you got up early today”.

Woojin almost let the flying pan fall when he heard Chan’s voice.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?”, Chan apologized, holding Woojin’s arms so he was sure he wouldn’t lose balance, “Hey, you made all this by yourself?”, Chan said, slapping softly Woojin’s butt and went to the kitchen counter.

Woojin almost let the flying pan fall again when Chan had slapped him, but he was glad when he saw Chan didn’t notice. So, taking the flying pan with him, he took the last pancake to the mountain on the plate at the counter.

“I woke up early”, Woojin finally said, avoiding eye contact with Chan, “I decided to make the breakfast, so we couldn’t be late to work today”.

“You really are something, Woojinnie”, Chan said, serving himself with two big pancakes, “Didn’t know what would be of us without you”.

Woojin felt his face getting warm, so he walked to the fridge and took the jug of orange juice he made and put it on a cup for Chan.

“Do you think we should wake up the others?”, Woojin asked, giving the cup to Chan and serving himself with some coffee.

“Thank you”, he said, taking the cup, “The kids? No, we still got time”.

Woojin didn’t say anything further. He always felt awkward when he was next to Chan. He couldn’t explain it, but the way he was always in high spirit and so easygoing kind of made Woojin feel uncomfortable. The nine of them were together for quite some time, but Woojin didn’t feel totally comfortable with all of them yet. The ones he talked the most were Hyunjin and Felix. Since the group was formed, he had spent a really good time with both. Chan was the only one who was his age, so they talked a lot about many things as well, but Woojin still felt awkward every time they talked, mainly when they did it alone.

“Wow, that smells good”, Woojin heard Jeongin’s voice from the hall.

In the second later, Jeongin and Hyunjin were in the kitchen, serving themselves and eating immediately.

“That’s wonderful!”, Jeongin said, pleased, “Why do your pancakes taste so good today, Chan-hyung?”

“I didn’t make them”, Chan said, a bit offended, “It was Woojinnie”.

“Oh, thank goodness!”, Jeongin exclaimed with his mouth full, “I couldn’t stand eating hyung’s pancakes anymore”.

“Hey, my pancakes are not that bad!”, Chan protested.

“Yes, it is”, Hyunjin said carefreely.

“These kids are so ungrateful nowadays”, Chan sighed, irritated.

Woojin just laughed. Chan’s pancakes weren’t really good, they weren’t, in fact, any good at all, but Woojin never said anything, since he knew how hard Chan was doing on waking up early to make the breakfast to them. Chan was always very responsible about them not getting late for work, so he tried to be sure they were well-fed and in time every work day. Woojin volunteered for doing the breakfast sometimes and Chan accepted on the days he needed to sleep a bit longer. Woojin couldn’t say he didn’t like when the others said they loved his food. Looking at them eating his food so passionately made him feel good for some reason.

A few minutes later, Changbin, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin entered, all together, the kitchen, wearing an expressive sleepy face.

“Hey, you all, today is Woojin-hyung’s breakfast”, Hyunjin informed, eating his second pancake, “If I were you, I wouldn’t take too long to eat, or you won’t eat at all”.

The four of them look at each other with excitement. In no time, they joined Hyunjin and Jeongin for breakfast and, almost immediately, started to eat, leaving their sleepiness behind.

“Can’t believe these guys”, Chan said, obviously upset, “Do you think my pancakes are _this_ bad?”

Woojin was thinking about an answer that wouldn’t hurt Chan’s feelings, however, before he could say anything, Hyunjin and Felix shouted from the counter, informing Woojin they were running out of pancakes. Woojin just shrugged to Chan and went to the cooker to prepare some more, since he knew Minho didn’t eat yet. When Minho finally arrived, shirtless, at the kitchen, he seemed like an old man, stretching his body while complaining about the pain on his back.

“Can you wear a shirt?”, Hyunjin said with his mouth full.

“That’s gross”, Jeongin endorsed.

Minho didn’t pay attention to them, he just sat at the counter and eat his breakfast. Woojin just laughed, knowing too well that was the dialogue of every morning in that dorm.

“Wow, Chan-hyung, your pancakes are finally tasting like something edible”, Minho commented when he finally ate his pancakes.

“Bold of you to think this is hyung’s doing”, Hyunjin said, laughing.

“Woojinnie did it”, Felix informed.

Chan threw his hands to the air, expressing his irritancy. Woojin smoothed his shoulder, trying to comfort him. When they were all done eating, Chan hastened them to get ready to go to JYP building. Minho and Changbin were the first ones to get ready and waited in living room along Chan and Woojin.

“Damn, last night I didn’t sleep well”, Minho said, stretching his own neck, “Wish I could sleep more today”.

“If we can improve our dance skills for the new choreography today, you can return early”, Chan said, staring at the hall waiting for the younger members.

“These new dance steps are really hard to handle”, Changbin complained, already fatigued, “Woojinnie, did you finally get the last move?”

“No...”, Woojin nodded on the couch.

Woojin felt bad. In those last weeks, Woojin had a really hard time to learn their new choreography and, because of that, all of them needed to stay at the JYP building training until late night, since they needed to make their synchrony to match together. Woojin didn’t only feel guilty, but frustrated as well.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna make it soon”, Chan said without taking his eyes of the hall.

Woojin smiled unwittingly, lowering his head, so that no one could see his face.

In few minutes, every member arrived at the living room and the nine of them directed themselves to the JYP’s car when it arrived. From the window, Woojin saw the city was cloudy once again. It’s been like that for weeks. That kind of weather was really tiresome, since, almost every day, a strong storm fell at night, making their drive back home even worse because of the heavy traffic.

As soon as they arrived at the JYP building, they directed themselves to the practice room where they discussed tips about their new choreography. Chan and Minho took the lead and showed the others some tips they’ve realized. When they began, all of the members seemed to dance well, even Changbin – who was struggling to perform the new steps – was doing great. Woojin noticed some slight improvement in his own dancing, but he wasn’t close to other’s level.

When they had their break, Woojin sat at a corner and tried to breath. He couldn’t control his frustration. No matter how work he tried, his timing didn’t match the others.

“Hey, are you ok?”.

Woojin was so lost in his own thoughts that he got surprised when Chan approached. Woojin just nodded. He wanted to show he was ok, but he thought he couldn’t control his own feelings at that time.

“Woojinnie, you don’t need to isolate yourself, really”, Chan said, sitting beside Woojin, “I know how you’re feeling, but you’re doing great”.

“I’m just giving you all trouble”, Woojin lowered his head, shaking it.

“I don’t think you came to realize this yet, but we’re a team now”, Chan said, giving soft slaps in his shoulder, “If you look around, you’ll see that nobody is actually thinking anything bad about you... or anything at all”.

Woojin looked up and saw that the other members seemed happy. Most of them was joking around with each other. Hyunjin was running after Jeongin who had pushed him. Seungmin was laughing at them from some distance. Felix, Changbin and Minho were just sleeping on the floor.

“Today is you who are having trouble with the dance, but tomorrow it can be any of us”, Chan continued, “You always say I shouldn’t be so harsh on myself when it comes to always being the best one because you think I’m already doing my best. I think you should listen to your own advices”.

As that said, Chan smiled at Woojin, got up and returned to the other members in the middle of the room.  Woojin smiled at himself and got up as well to interact with his friends. When they resumed their training, Woojin still wasn’t making it, but he was a lot more relieved than before. He still got some frustration from it, but he handled it well.

***

It was almost night when a storm started to rage outside. Most of the members was lying on the floor breathing hardly and sweating. They’ve been collecting tiredness for the last three weeks, the more they trained, easier they got tired.

“I think we should call it a day”, Chan said, not looking so tired, “We won’t be productive in this pace”.

Hyunjin and Jeongin groaned happily from the floor. All of them were moving to the door except for Woojin, who still was sitting on the floor.

“Aren’t you coming?”, Chan asked when he noticed Woojin didn’t move.

“I think I will stay a little longer and train for a while”, Woojin said.

Chan stared at Woojin for a few seconds before turning to the others.

“Changbin, please, take the lead your way home”, he announced, “I’ll stay here with Woojinnie and practice some more”.

Changbin turned and nodded.

“Ok, but are you sure?”, he asked, worried.

“Chan, you really don’t need to–”.

“Yes”, Chan interrupted Woojin, “Just make sure y’all get home well”.

Changbin just nodded again and left the room with all of the members. After Hyunjin closed the door with some clumsy strength, Chan turned to Woojin.

“Do you wanna start from the last step”, Chan asked, walking to the speaker to put the song, “I think that was the most difficult one to you”.

“Chan, you really need to get home and rest”, Woojin said, coming closer to Chan, “You’ve been working a lot and you should–”

“So it’ll be the last step”, Chan said, pretending he wasn’t listening.

Woojin knew what Chan was trying to do. He always put a lot of responsibility on his own back when it comes to the group. As leader, he was probably trying to help Woojin with his struggling. Chan was a kind and caring person and he wasn’t different as a leader or a friend.

“Show me your moves”, Chan asked, staring at Woojin while sitting down next to the speaker.

“S-show what?”, Woojin stammered.

“Your moves”, Chan repeated, “It’s easier to see where’s the problem this way. Come on, we did it a lot when we were trainees”.

Woojin started to feel anxious, but he did as Chan said. For some reason, he couldn’t concentrate himself well. His moves began to look clumsy and, every time he looked at Chan, he almost fell. Chan returned some seconds of the song and got up. Woojin stopped dancing, ready for Chan to comment about how bad he was dancing. Although Chan was a kind leader, he was pretty rigorous one.

Woojin was hoping for the worse, however, when Chan got close to him, he just walked to Woojin’s back and hugged him tight from behind around his waist. The air lacked him. Woojin felt like his face was about to combust. Every inch of his body was frozen. He was so shocked at that moment that he couldn’t even talk. Was Chan really doing it?

“The problem is that you move your hips too much, so you lose balance when you try to move your legs”, Chan informed, “Try to do the steps now”.

Woojin heard Chan, but his legs didn’t. He felt even more nervous. Why was Chan talking about his hips? For some reason, he felt like his privacy was being violated, not only by Chan’s words, but also by the short distance of their bodies.

Woojin was struggling inside and needed a few seconds before returning to sense. When the right part of the song started, he regained control of his body and did as Chan said. For Woojin’s surprised, his legs were doing the right timing for the first time. He was so happy that, for a moment, he didn’t care about Chan’s hugging him.

“That’s it, Woojinnie!”, Chan exclaimed, looking as much happy as Woojin, “Atta boy!”.

“Chan, you were right!”, Woojin said when he stopped.

“Now you just need to practice a little more on your hips to not lose balance again”, Chan said, smiling, “I can’t hold you forever”.

Woojin turned red with Chan’s choice of words.

“I’ll hold you for a little while longer until you’re used to it”, he continued, “Try to remember how your hips are now and we’ll try again with you alone to see if it works”.

Woojin nodded, determined. They were practicing for almost an hour when Chan decided Woojin could do it alone. Woojin felt a bit awkward when Chan finally released him. Woojin felt so happy when he saw himself in the mirrors of the practice room executing those steps smoothly, the same steps he was troubled to perform for weeks

“You did it, Woojinnie!”, Chan said from behind.

“Thanks to you”, Woojin said when he stopped dancing, “I could never figure it out alone if it wasn’t for you. Thank you so much”.

“Don’t mention it”, Chan said, smiling, resting his tired body on the floor, “Should we go home now?”.

He couldn’t imagine how much tired Chan was at that moment, it wasn’t fair he needed to work even more that night. So Woojin just smiled at him and nodded, starting to collect their things so they could go home. Chan walked to the speaker and turned it off. Because of the sudden silence, Woojin could hear the rain outside. In order to its sound reach that room, the rain should be intense outside. Woojin just sighed, thinking about how tired it’d be their way back home.

Woojin was picking their objects and putting it inside their bags when he heard a loud rumble outside. The minute after, they were on an all dark room.

“Damn it”, Chan cursed, turning on his cellphone’s flashlight to see where the door was and walk to it, “a blackout at a time like this...”.

“We’re lucky we were all done before it”, Woojin said, putting his bag on his back and directing himself to the door where Chan was to give him his bag.

Chan tried to turn the knob, but it didn’t open the door. He tried many more times, but it still didn’t open.

“Oh, no”, Chan let it out.

“What is it?”, Woojin asked.

“I think the knob is stuck”, Chan informed, forcing the knob to open, “This is was probably Hyunjin’s doing, when I get my hands on him, I will–”.

Woojin heard a metallic noise and, after that, Chan suddenly stopped talking.

“What happened?”, Woojin asked.

Chan turned to Woojin and showed what he was holding: the knob.

“Oh, no”, Woojin said, in despair, “Chan, how could you break the knob?”.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to open it and it broke”, Chan explained, desperate.

“Now we have to call someone to–”, Woojin said, taking his phone, but stopping talking suddenly as well”.

“What?”, Chan asked.

“I have no service”, Woojin said, showing his phone without signal bars.

“I’m not surprise, this room is too isolated and with this storm outside...”, Chan said, checking his own phone, “No service too”.

“What are we going to do?”, Woojin asked, dropping his bag on the floor, sitting next to it.

“I’m sorry, Woojinnie”, Chan apologized, sitting close to him, “If I hadn’t used so much strength on the knob, maybe–”.

“It’s not your fault”, Woojin said, lowering his head, “I’m the one to be blamed, since it was me who wanted to stay here and practice more. Sorry to drag you into this”.

“You didn’t drag me into anything”, Chan corrected him immediately, “I stayed because I wanted to, _and_ it was funny how you danced like a penguin back there”.

Woojin lifted his head and smiled softly at Chan, who smiled back. Both suddenly busted in laugh through that uncomfortable situation.

“I think we’re stuck here for good until someone misses us”, Woojin sighed.

“It looks like it”, Chan said, fanning his hands at himself, “I hope it doesn’t take long, I feel like melting here”.

Woojin thought it was getting hot inside there, however he thought it was still bearable. Woojin opened his bag and took a book from inside with his cellphone’s help, he thought it’d be a great help to make time pass fast. When Woojin was about to read it, he looked at Chan and saw he was taking his shirt off.

“W-what are you doing?”, Woojin asked, unable to hide his surprise in his tone.

“Taking my shirt off”, Chan answered carefreely.

“I-I know that, what I meant is why are you doing this”, Woojin said, using a reproachful tone this time.

“It’s really hot here, Woojinnie”, Chan said, unconcernedly folding his shirt, “If I stay here for more time, I think I’ll die dehydrated”.

Woojin saw Chan’s shirtless a few times. He often slept without his shirts and made his lame pun about he being hot and, because of that, he felt heated easily, however he never needed to stay next to him like that for much time and, when he saw him like that, he could just go away, but he was, at that moment, stuck with him in that dark room.

Woojin was trying not to look at him, but Chan’s flashlight was giving his body some glow, since he was sweating not only because of the heat, but because of the practice as well. When Chan turned at Woojin, Woojin turned to his book immediately.

“Y’know, Woojinnie, I was thinking...”, Chan said, “You’ve changed a lot”.

“What do you mean?”, Woojin asked, marking the page he wasn’t reading.

“Don’t you remember our time as trainees?”, Chan said, slapping Woojin’s shoulder, “You were so serious back there, almost none of the members besides Hyunjin and I were close to you. Seungmin once said he was afraid when you were around”.

“He said that?”, Woojin asked, a bit sad.

“Yes, but look at you now”, Chan smiled, “Today you prepared our breakfast and even made juice because you know I don’t drink coffee. You now take care of all of us and are the one everyone looks for good advices. Before I share my care with the group with you, it was a lot harder”.

Woojin didn’t know why Chan was saying those things to him all of the sudden, but he couldn’t help but being surprised – and happy – by everything Chan had said.

“When I started as a trainee in SM, I was more open to people in my life, but some things happened and I didn’t feel safe around there anymore”, Woojin said, lowering his head, holding the book in his hands tightly, “When you invited me to be part of the group, I was a bit afraid that the same things would repeat themselves, so I needed to be sure I could be myself around you all”.

“Woojinnie...”, Chan let it out, getting closer to Woojin.

“The day you gave me that letter saying why you admired me was the day I knew I could trust you”, Woojin lifted his head, smiling at Chan, “You weren’t like anyone I knew in SM, you were so kind and caring...”

Woojin suddenly got conscious about the situation he was in and immediately lowered his head, feeling his face getting hot, knowing well it wasn’t because of the weather. However, when he was ready to go back to his book again, he felt Chan’s hand holding his chin and lifting his head. In the second after, Woojin saw Chan, with eyes closed, approaching his lips to Woojin’s...

“Ouch!”, Chan said, his hands massaging the tip of his head, “What was that?”.

When Woojin regained his consciousness, he saw himself holding his book high and Chan complaining about the pain in his head.

“Why did you hit me with that book?”, Chan asked.

“I-I don’t know”, Woojin said, lowering his book, “W-what were _you_ trying to do?”.

“I was trying to kiss you”, Chan replied, smoothing his head where Woojin hit.

“K-kiss me?”, Woojin repeated, “Never in a million years I’d think you would try–”

“You could’ve just said no if you didn’t want it”, Chan said, a bit disappointed.

“It’s not like that I–”

“Oh, so you _do_ want it?”, Chan mocked him, seeming to forget his headache.

“W-what? Chan!”, Woojin tuned red again.

“That’s my name”, Chan said, cynically, “If you want it, we can just–”

“Do not mock me!”, Woojin shouted it, closing his eyes tight.

Both were silent for a second. Woojin felt Chan’s eyes on him. Why he was doing it? Why he was doing it in a situation like that?

“I’m not mocking you”, Chan finally said, worried.

“Why would someone like you want to kiss me?”, Woojin turned to Chan, suddenly angry.

“Someone like me?”, Chan repeated, “What do you mean by that?”

“Come on, Chan, I know several girls who want to date you”, Woojin said, with the tone of accusation in his voice, “When we were trainee, you always were hitting on them”.

“W-what? Hold right there, Woojinnie!”, Chan said, confused, “I’m not dating anyone now! It’s been weeks since I’m hitting on _you_ and no one else!”.

Woojin’s eyes grew bigger.

“H-hitting on m-me?”, Woojin repeated, even more surprised.

“Of course!”, Chan said, getting close to Woojin again, “I’m always complimenting you, I’m always doing some unnecessary physical contact, I’m even _shirtless_ right now! It’s impossible that you didn’t notice it!”

“W-what?”, Woojin said, sharply, “So this practice was just because–”

“No, I really wanted to help”, Chan corrected immediately, “It just happened that, in this situation, I needed to do some _necessary_ physical contact”.

“I-I don’t know what to think about it all”, Woojin said, holding his head with his hand.

“You don’t need to think about anything”, Chan said, lifting Woojin’s head once again, “Just let me kiss you if that’s what you want”.

Chan approached their lips once again, however, that time, Woojin didn’t stop him. Chan’s lips were warm and gentle, deeply connected with Woojin’s lips. Woojin didn’t know how much time they spent in their kiss, but it didn’t bother him, he was finally understanding why he always felt awkward around Chan: he was liking him.

With that kiss, he finally unhid his feelings he was covering for a long time. He knew he couldn’t love Chan, he couldn’t stand a chance in the first place. Chan was always surrounding by pretty girls since they knew each other in JYP, why would he date someone like him? He knew it was impossible for Chan to notice him, but, since the day Chan gave him the letter saying why he admired Woojin, he couldn’t help but falling in love with him day by day. After a long time, someone was admiring him for who he was and it didn’t come from a makeweight, it came from the kindest person he knew so far. However, he hid that feeling deep inside, because he didn’t want to feel hurt again. He didn’t want to feel that bitter pain again...

“Chan, no!”, Woojin said, pulling Chan away.

“What’s wrong, Wooj?”, Chan said, confused.

“This shouldn’t have happened”, Woojin said, putting his book back in his bag and getting up from the floor, directing himself to the door.

“Why not?”, Chan said, a bit sad, following Woojin, “You don’t like me?”

Woojin stopped at the door when he heard Chan’s question. He didn’t answer immediately. For seconds, the only thing they could hear was the storm raging outside and their own breath.

“I do”, Woojin finally said, “And that’s why this shouldn’t have happened”.

Suddenly, Chan ran to where Woojin was and hugged him tight, making Woojin gasp because of the fright.

“So you really like me?”, Chan said, smiling happily, lifting Woojin up and down in the air.

“W-what are you doing?”, Woojin said, trying to release himself.

Chan released him and turned Woojin to him.

“Wooj, I was so afraid you wouldn’t like me back”, Chan confessed, hugging Woojin again.

“Y-you were afraid?”, Woojin repeated, “So you’re really serious about liking me?”

“Of course I am!”, Chan said, wearing a big smile.

“But why?”, Woojin asked, still surprised.

“Because you are perfect”, Chan answered with obviousness, but Woojin thought his confusion was obvious on his face, so Chan continued, “Woojin, it has been a few weeks since I noticed I had feelings for you that weren’t only friendship. I mean, you’re always there for me, you always help me by talking to me when I have insomnia, not to mention that you really take care of me, you’re always remembering me things when I forgot and take the lead when I feel sick. You’re someone I can rely on, let alone your really cute face”.

Woojin turned red again and turned his face, trying to hide it.

“Hey, you’re looking like a tomato now!”, Chan mocked him.

“I can’t believe really...”, Woojin said, avoiding look into Chan’s eyes.

“Look, I know I did those things you said when we were trainees”, Chan admitted, “And it’s my fault you have this bad image of me, but I’m not that boy anymore”.

Chan turned Woojin face to look into his eyes. Woojin felt that Chan’s look was so deep inside Woojin that he could almost feel that Chan was reading his soul.

“If you give me a chance, I can show you how serious I am”, Chan said, without breaking their eyes contact.

Woojin didn’t say anything. He lowered his head for a moment, what made Chan lower his head as well, his expression turning from seriousness to sadness, probably feeling rejected. Woojin didn’t know what to think about all that. Looking back to their trainee lives, he often felt angry and frustrated every time Chan was surrounded by the trainee girls. He knew Chan and he weren’t dating, Chan didn’t see Woojin more than a friend, but he still felt hurt about all that. He didn’t want to feel that pain again.

Woojin lift his head and looked at the sad Chan in front of him. It was true he did that in the past, but what about the present? Woojin didn’t see Chan with anyone, he didn’t even comment about anyone he was dating to Woojin and he often did it in the past. Since their debut, the only thing Chan was worried about was his work in their group. That aside, it was Chan who he was thinking about. He still was the kindest, caring and honest person he knew, how could Woojin doubt him? Weren’t his fears getting control of him again?

Woojin smiled at Chan for a while. Then, after a few seconds, he rested his hands on Chan’s naked shoulders, making him lift his head again.

“I trust you, Channie”, was what Woojin said.

A large smile appeared on Chan’s face and, in the second after, he was filling Woojin's face with smooches.

“You won’t regret it, I swear”, Chan promised, hugging Woojin even tight, “I have the perfect place for our first date, you will love it”.

“That’s cool, but...”, Woojin said, looking around in the dark room, “I think we should get out of here first”.

“Now that I’m here with you, I wouldn’t bother sleeping in here”, Chan said, kissing Woojin.

Woojin smiled unwittingly between their kiss and didn’t felt like hiding it. Chan held his hand and they were back to the floor at the same place they were before.

“Channie, I didn’t know you like–”, Woojin stopped talking when he realized what he was going to say.

“Like boys?”, Chan completed, smiling, “I like boys and girls, although it took me some time to realize it”.

“Did you... did you know about me?”, Woojin asked, embarrassed.

“All the time, long before I realized I liked you”, Chan laughed, “You’re pretty obvious when you're not policing yourself, mainly when you feel comfortable around people. Although you hide it well, it doesn’t take long to someone to realize it”.

Woojin suddenly realized that, if it was easy to Chan to realize Woojin was gay, the other members probably realized it as well. For some reason, it didn’t bother Woojin, even though he thought it would. He thought that if the others already knew, it would be easier to tell them that Chan and Woojin were together if they would really be in a relationship in the future.

With the environments a lot lighter, Chan and Woojin talked for a few minutes when the lights suddenly turned on again. They were cuddling so absently that none of them noticed that someone was calling from outside.

“Channie, Woojinnie, are you there?”, someone called outside the door.

Chan and Woojin exchanged glances, looked that their bodies that were intertwined in a hug and, immediately, pulled each other away, running to the door.

“Hyung, are you there?”, the voice called again.

“Jisung, is that you?”, Chan asked, putting his ear near to the door.

“Hyung? What are you doing there?”, Jisung asked.

“We were practicing. When we decided to go home, the knob stuck and broke itself”, Chan explained.

“You broke it”, Woojin correctly, rolling his eyes.

Jisung tried to open the door, but it was still stuck.

“Step aside from the door, I’ll try to tackle it”, Jisung warned.

Jisung hit the door twice, but it just moved slightly. Woojin could hear he was moving away from the door so he could gain momentum and run against it. In the second after, Jisung outbroke through the door, falling on the floor.

“Jisung, you did it!”, Chan said, collecting Jisung from the floor, “Thank you, dude!”.

Woojin helped Chan to lift Jisung off the floor.

“Thank you so much, Jisung”, Woojin thanked him, fixing Jisung clothes, “If it wasn’t you, we would still be locked here”.

“It was late when I decided to go to Chan-hyung’s room and I saw he didn’t come home yet”, Jisung explained, “I tried to call you, and Woojin-hyung too, but your lines were busy, so I decided to check if you were still here”.

“Man, I’ll buy you a big noodle bowl when we get home”, Chan said, taking his bag and Woojin’s from the floor and wearing his shirt back, “I can’t wait for a damn slow shower”.

The three of them walked to the broken door and passed through it. Woojin was the last one to get out of the room. He stopped at the entrance and looked around the empty space, smiling at it before turning the lights off when he heard Chan’s calling him from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know if you liked it! This is the first memory of "Memories" I wrote. I'm looking forward to see how the other ones will turn out! Don't forget to check out my other works!


End file.
